Der Fremde in der Nacht Teil 2
by Sisilia
Summary: Fortsetztung zur Story: Der Fremde in der Nacht
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 Der Fremde in der Nacht 2

Kapitel 1 Der Fremde in der Nacht 2

Der Gastraum war ziemlich voll an diesem Abend, aber dennoch hatte ich es geschafft einen kleinen Tisch für mich alleine zu ergattern. Nachdem ich den letzten Bissen meines Essens herunter geschluckt hatte, schob ich den Teller von mir weg, nahm einen großen Schluck aus meinem Glas mit Butterbier und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Fast wäre mir das Glas aus der Hand gefallen, als ich am anderen Ende der Kneipe eine Person entdeckte, von der ich nicht mal mehr sicher gewesen war, ob es sie überhaupt gegeben hatte, oder ob ich sie nur in meinem Traum gesehen hatte.

Hastig stellte ich das Glas ab, zu hastig, denn es etwas schwappte von dem Getränk über meine Hand und schnell wischte ich es mit der Serviette, die noch da lag, ab.

Wieder blickte ich in die gewisse Ecke. Es war kein Zweifel möglich. Er war es, ich erkannt ihn sofort wieder, auch wenn es bereits lange Zeit her war, als ich ihn getroffen hatte.

Das halblange schwarze Haar, die markante Nase und die dunkle Kleidung, die er auch heute trug. Es war mein geheimnisvoller Fremder, den ich damals in der Schule getroffen hatte.

Er schien sich angeregt zu unterhalten, doch sein Gegenüber konnte ich nicht sehen, da ein dicker Holzbalken mir die Sicht versperrte. So drückte ich mich etwas hoch und nach vorn, um erkennen zu können, wer noch bei ihm am Tisch saß.

Ich erblickte eine junge, recht hübsche Frau die eindringlich mit ihm zu reden schien. Fast enttäuscht ließ ich mich wieder auf meinen Platz fallen.

Er hatte also eine Freundin, oder vielleicht war es sogar seine Frau? Sie sah zwar sehr extravagant aus, mit ihren bonbonrosafarbenen Haaren, und irgendwie schien sie vollkommen das Gegenteil von ihm zu sein, aber wie hieß es immer so schön … Gegensätze ziehen sich an.

Mit einem Seufzer lies ich die Schultern hängen und starrt auf meine Hände.

Wie hatte ich auch je nur erwarten können, dass, wenn ich ihn noch einmal treffen würde, dass er wie mein Märchenprinz in mein Leben treten würde und … Nein, das war absurd und das war mir im Grunde auch klar, aber dennoch …

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, doch irgendetwas zwang mich, meinen Kopf zu drehen und erneut zu ihm zu sehen. Gleich fielen mir wieder die markanten männlichen Züge in seinem Gesicht auf, die mich schon damals auf die wundersamste Art fasziniert hatten.

Er sprach leise mit der Frau, aber dennoch konnte man sehen, dass das, was er sagte unter Nachdruck geschah. Hatten die beiden vielleicht eine Auseinandersetzung?

„Oh Lisa!", ermahnte ich mich selber und zwang mich wieder auf meinen Tisch zu sehen.

„Warum vergisst du ihn nicht einfach. Es war nur ein … schöner Traum mehr nicht!", versuchte ich mich zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber dennoch spürte ich, wie mein Herz schneller in meiner Brust schlug und nur alleine der Gedanke an diese eine Nacht … es war nicht mal eine Nacht, es war … ja was war es denn gewesen?

Es war nur ein wilde Romanze, nur leidenschaftlicher Sex in einem Klassenzimmer. Ich kannte ja nicht mal seinen Namen. Aber dennoch war es mein schönstes unbeschreiblichstes Liebesabenteuer, das ich je gehabt hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich so etwas mit einem Mann erlebt, und auch danach nicht mehr. Es war etwas ganz besonderes gewesen, es hatte einfach alles gestimmt in dem Augenblick, es war sogar so perfekt gewesen, dass wir kein einziges Wort gewechselt hatten, wir hatten einander einfach nur genossen und uns dem andern hingegeben.

Ein wohliger Schauer, der sich kaum merklich den Weg zu meinem Schoß bahnte, rann mir über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken an damals.

Unwillkürlich hob ich erneut den Kopf und sah hinüber zu ihm, genau in dem Moment, als er seinen Blick auch durch den Raum schweifen ließ und mich in der Sekunde ansah, als auch ich aufblickte.

Mein Herz schien in diesem Moment stehen zu bleiben und ich hatte das Gefühl ich könnte nicht mehr atmen, als er mich mit seinen wunderbaren dunklen Augen entdeckt hatte und wir uns gegenseitig ansahen. Ich glaubte sogar, für einen kurzen Moment, ein gewisses Funkeln darin zu erkennen, doch dann drehte er den Kopf wieder weg und sprach mit seiner Begleiterin weiter.

Meine Hände hielten krampfhaft das Bierglas fest und wie eine Ertrinkende sog ich nun die Luft in meine Lungen, nach der mein Körper gierte und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen.

Total verwirrt schalt ich mich eine Närrin, die sich wie ein Teennager verhielt und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war doch total absurd. Ich musste ihn vergessen, oder zumindest das geschehene als erledigt abhaken. Er hatte sein Leben und ich hatte meines, und es schien so, dass die beiden nicht zusammen gehören würden. Unsere Wege hatten sich einmal gekreuzt und das war es, redete ich mir jetzt ein, atmete noch einmal tief durch und gab dem Wirt ein Zeichen, dass ich zahlen wollte.

In dem Moment betrat eine größere Gruppe die Kneipe und diese blieben, während sie diskutierten, wohin sie sich setzten sollten, genau vor meinem Tisch stehen, so dass ich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Weder den Wirt, noch den geheimnisvollen Fremden. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie dann alle endlich saßen und als ich wieder in die Ecke sehen konnte, war er verschwunden.

Noch einmal beugte ich mich nach vorn. Die junge Frau saß noch am Tisch und war damit beschäftigt, nachdenklich ihr Getränk zu leeren.

Tom, der Wirt, hatte erst noch damit zu tun, die Bestellungen der Neuankömmlinge aufzunehmen, so dass es einige Zeit dauerte, bis er dann endlich zu mir kam.

In der ganze Zeit kam der Mann aber nicht mehr zurück, er schien tatsächlich gegangen zu sein.

Vielleicht war es auch am besten so, seufzte ich, auch wenn es mir irgendwo, ganz tief drin weh tat, denn wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber war, hätte ich nur zu gern erfahren, wer er ist.

Ich gab dem Wirt sein Geld und während ich mir meinen Umhang über die Schultern warf, legte er mir das Wechselgeld auf den Tisch und ging wieder.

Da fiel mein Blick auf den Zettel, der auf einmal neben dem Wechselgeld lag. Verwundert nahm ich ihn in die Hand. Vielleicht hatte Tom ihn verloren oder vergessen? Neugierig entfaltete ich ihn und starrte dann erstaunt auf die wenigen Worte, die in einer geschwungenen, aber nicht besonders gut leserlichen Schrift geschrieben worden waren.

_Zimmer 9_

_Ich warte auf dich_

Perplex sah ich mich kurz nach allen Seiten um. War das wirklich für mich? Um mich herum, verhielten sich alle normal, es deutete nichts darauf hin, dass mich jemand hier verulken wollte.

War der Zettel vielleicht von IHM? Von meinem unbekannten… Abenteuer? Hatte er mich vielleicht auch wieder erkannt?

Mein Herz begann von neuem heftig in meiner Brust zu schlagen, doch ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich der Einladung folgen? Konnte ich ihr überhaupt folgen?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich nun, wie das junge Mädchen, das bei ihm gesessen hatte, sich von dem Wirt freundlich verabschiedete und die Kneipe verließ. Nachdenklich sah ich ihr hinterher. Konnte es sein, dass sie nur zufällig hier zusammen gesessen hatten und sie nicht wirklich zusammen gehörten?

Wieder schalt ich mich für meine Gedanken, doch die Neugierde, ob wirklich ER mir diese Nachricht geschickt hatte, war zu groß und auf mich aufpassen konnte ich, falls es doch eine List von jemand anderen sein sollte.

Ich zog meinen Umhang etwas enger um mich, tastete unter diesem nach meinen Zauberstab und ging auf den Flur hinaus, wo es auch zur Treppe ging, die nach oben zu den Zimmern führte. Langsam stieg ich Stufe für Stufe weiter hinauf und sah mich immer wieder um, ob ich vielleicht beobachtet wurde, aber ich war alleine hier und so ging ich die restliche Treppe ungesehen ganz nach oben.

Die erste Türe die ich sah, trug die Nummer 6, rechts davon war die 5, so dass ich wusste, dass ich mich nach links wenden musste, was ich auch tat. Ich zählte mit, 7, 8 und 9.

Das war die letzte Türe auf dieser Seite und als ich näher kam, konnte ich sehen, dass diese nur angelehnt war.

Langsam und leise ging ich auf die Türe zu, mein Herz schlug ganz oben in meinem Hals und ich spürte, wie meine Hände leicht vor Aufregung zu zittern begannen. Es war vollkommen still hier in dem dunklen Gang, nur das Gelächter aus dem Gastraum war in der Ferne zu hören.

Was würde mich hinter dieser Türe erwarten?

Würde ER auf mich warten?

Eine wilde Sehnsucht packte mich, aber auch etwas Angst. Doch schließlich war meine Neugierde stärker und ich streckte einen Arm aus, gab der Tür mit den Fingern einen leichten Stoß, sodass sie nach innen aufschwang und ging gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach vorn, sodass ich jetzt genau im Türrahmen stand.

Mein Blick ging in das Zimmer hinein, das nur von dem schwachen Feuer des Kamins sanft beleuchtet wurde, und da stand er, mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Straße vor dem Tropfenden Kessel.

Seine große schlanke Gestalt, war sogar unter seinem Umhang zu erkennen und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich hätte ihn auch unter allen Mensch der ganzen Welt wieder erkannt.

In dem Moment, als die Türe ganz offen war, drehte er sich langsam zu mir um und ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er mich ansah. Ich versuchte ebenso zu lächeln, auch wenn ich mehr als aufgeregt war und das war nicht alles, was ich in dem Moment empfand.

Er sah kurz zur Türe und dann wieder zu mir. Ich verstand sofort was er wollte, trat ein kleines Stück weiter in den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter mir. Wieder sprach er kein Wort und winkte mich nur sich her, mit einer sanften Bewegung hob er seine Hand und deutete mir an, zu ihm zu kommen.

Während ich in seine Augen blickte, konnte ich nicht anders, als ihm entgegen zu gehen. Auch er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und als ich meinen Mund öffnete, um ihm diese eine Frage zu stellen, die mir schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung auf der Zunge lag, presste er sanft seine Finger gegen meine Lippen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Vibrierend spürte ich, wie seine Fingerspitzen über meinen Lippen strichen, sie weiter glitten über meine Wange, bis hin zu meinem Hals. Seine Hand glitt in meinen Nacken und während er kaum merklich den Kopf senkte, zog er mich sanft, aber bestimmt zu sich heran. Doch dies wäre gar nicht notwendig gewesen, denn ich wäre ihm auch von alleine entgegen gekommen.

Wieder spürte ich den Herzschlag in meinem ganze Körper wieder hallen, wieder roch ich seinen unwiderstehlichen männlichen Duft, den er verströmte, der auch genauso wie das erste Mal mit etwas angereichert war, was ich nicht deuten konnte.

Diesmal schloss ich die Augen nicht, sondern suchte seinen Blick, als er mich küsste. Sanft und fordernd zugleich, legte er seine Lippen auf die meinen, knabberte erst vorsichtig an meiner Unterlippe, bevor er seinen Mund öffnete und mit seiner Zunge versuchte in meinen zu gelangen. Er musste mich nicht zweimal bitten, nur zu gern kam ich seinem Wunsch nach, der auch zugleich der meine war und noch ehe wir es uns versahen, begannen unsere Zungen wild miteinander zu rangeln.

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er es geschafft, meine ganzen Gedanken auszublenden und das Verlangen nach ihm nach seinen Berührungen, in mir, ins schier Unendliche anwachsen zu lassen. Ich wollte nur noch eins, in seinen Armen liegen und mit ihm verschmelzen.

Nachdem er merkte, wie sehr ich mich gegen ihn presste, schlang er seine Arme um mich und ließ seine Hände forsch über meinen Rücken wandern. Im Gegenzug dazu schob ich meine Hände unter seinen Umhang, ließ sie nach hinten gleiten und bohrte meine Finger in seine Jacke. Mit einem Male löste er mein Umhang von meinen Schultern, dieser rutschte langsam nach unten und landete auf dem Boden.

Ein wundersamer Schauer rann über meinen Rücken, als der schwere Stoff an meinem Körper nach unten glitt. Sofort schob ich meine Hände höher, über seine Brust nach oben und streifte auch seinen Umhang nach hinten, doch er musste mithelfen, da er seine Arme aus dem Gewand ziehen musste, was er sehr schnell tat und diese sofort wieder um mich legte, ohne seine Lippen von den meinen zu nehmen. Seine langen kräftigen Finger wanderten an meinem Rücken nach unten, bis sie meinen Po erreichten, den er umfasste und meinen Unterleib gegen den seinen presste. Ich konnte sogar durch den Stoff unserer Kleidung seine Erregung spüren, die er gegen mein Becken zu reiben begann. Leise stöhnte ich in seinen Mund und fordernd ließ ich nun meine Hände über seine Brust wandern, fast automatisch begannen meinen Finger seine Jacke zu öffnen und einen Knopf nach dem anderen durch das dazugehörende Knopfloch zu drücken. Er löste seine Lippen von den meinen, lies sie über mein Kinn zu meinem Hals gleiten, an dem er zart knabberte, woraufhin ich meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite legte, so dass er meinen Hals besser erreichen konnte.

Immer noch war ich damit beschäftigt, ihm seinen Jacke auszuziehen, die diese unendlichen vielen Knöpfe besaß, was mich schon langsam ungeduldig machte, doch dann hatte ich es endlich geschafft, streifte sie ihm forsch über seine Schultern ab und lies sie einfach zu Boden fallen. Sofort waren meine Hände wieder auf seiner Brust und machten sich daran auch sein Hemd zu öffnen. Damit war ich so sehr beschäftigt, dass ich erst, als er seine Hand auf meinem Rücken unter das geöffnete Kleid schob, mitbekam dass er den Reisverschluss aufgezogen hatte. Seine Lippen wanderten weiter über meine Schulter, den Stoff immer weiter von dieser schiebend, bis der schwere Stoff, des Rockes das restliche Kleid nach unten zog und es wie in Zeitlupe von meinem Körper glitt. Wieder folgten seinen Hände, dem zurückweichenden Stoff und strichen über die nun freigelegte Haut, was mich erneut erschaudern lies. Mit einem Stöhnen schloss ich meine Augen und gab mich vollkommen seinen Berührungen hin, die mich in ein Stadium der beginnenden Extase manövrierten.

Unterdessen hatte ich sein Hemd offen und ließ meine Hände darunter wandern, strich über seine erhitzte Haut, erkundete seine Brust, bis hinauf zu den Schultern, in die sich meine Finger bohrten, als seine Hände sich über meine, noch in einem schwarzen spitzenbesetzten BH verpackten, Brüste legten. Sanft massierte er darüber und als er mit seinen Daumen über die Knospen zu streichen begann, spürte ich überdeutlich, wie sich diese aufrichteten und sich ihm hart entgegenstreckten. Stöhnend schloss ich die Augen und nahm in dem Moment den Kopf leicht zurück.

Doch dann schob er mich langsam auf das Fenster zu, an dem er vorhin noch gestanden hatte, hob mich auf die breite Fensterbank und musterte genießerisch jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers.

Wieder legte er seine Finger auf meine Lippen, ließ sie langsam nach unten rutschen, strich mir über das Kinn, den Hals, über meine Brust, reizte erneut kurz eine der Brustwarzen und führte seine Wanderung fort, über den Bauch und ohne anzuhalten bis zwischen meine Beine. Seine Finger strichen über den Stoff meines Slips und pressten sich dann für einen Moment fester dagegen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er spüren musste, selbst durch den Stoff hindurch, wie feucht ich schon vor Erregung war. Leise seufzte ich vor Enttäuschung auf, als er seine Hand wieder weg nahm und stattdessen mit beiden Händen über meine Beine fuhr, bis zu den Knien, dann ließ er sie zu den Innenseiten meiner Schenkel gleiten und während er sie wieder nach oben schob, drückte er gleichzeitig meine Beine auseinander. Wieder erreichten seine Finger meine Lustzone, strichen aber am Rande des Slips nach oben weiter und für mich völlig überraschend, senkte er schnell seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen gegen den schwarzen Stoff. Ich konnte spüren, wie er mich dort gierig küsste und mir blieb als Reaktion nur noch ein heftiges Stöhnen übrig.

Dass man mich theoretisch von der Straße aus hätte sehen können, war mir in dem Moment nicht bewusst, und ich bin mir sicher, wäre es das anders gewesen, hätte es mich auch nicht im Geringsten interessiert.

Sein heißer Atem schlug gegen meine ebenfalls sehr stark erhitzte Haut und erregte mich noch um einiges mehr. Seine Hand glitt erneut über meinen Bauch nach oben, legte sich über meine Brust und hielt diese einfach nur einen Moment fest, doch dann hob er abrupt seinen Kopf, schob seine Hände zu meinen Hüften und begann schnell, mit leicht keuchendem Atmen mir den Slip auszuziehen. Er streifte ihm über meine Füße, ließ ihn einfach fallen und kam wieder, seine Hände an den Innenseiten meiner Beine nach oben schiebend, auf mich zu. Er drängte meine Beinen noch ein Stück weiter auseinander, schob seine Arme darunter und hielt sie fest. Zuerst sah er mir mit seinem feurigen Blick in die Augen, doch dann senkte er erneut seinen Kopf und presste wieder seinen Mund gegen meine Scham und küsste mich verlangend. Sogleich teilte er meine Lippen mit seiner Zunge und begann mit dieser meinen Venushügel zu reizen.

Ein tiefer Seufzer drang über meine Lippen, als er so stürmisch meine empfindlichste Stelle berührte und meine Hände gingen zu seinen Haaren und krallten sich sanft in diese, während ich gleichzeitig, meinen Hinterkopf gegen die Scheibe drückte und mich seinen Berührungen vollkommen hingab.

Das Spiel seiner Zunge war beachtlich und nach ein paar Minuten nur, suchte er mit dieser den Weg in mein Innerstes, wobei ich dabei das Gefühl hatte, er würde mich dabei trinken.

Natürlich schaffte er es auf diese Weise, meine Erregungskurve sehr schnell nach oben zu treiben und keuchend und zuckend, wand ich mich nach einiger Zeit unter seinen Berührungen, was das heiße Feuer in meinem Innersten immer weiter ansteigen ließ. Doch langsam wollte ich mehr, ich wollte ihn ganz und gar und versuchte sanft ihn zu mir nach oben zu ziehen. Doch er dachte nicht daran, das, was er hier angefangen hatte, zu unterbrechen. Auch ein leises Flehen von mir, ließ ihn nicht aufhören und so konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als es einfach geschehen zu lassen.

Sehr schnell merkte ich, wie die Wogen des unausweichlichen zuckersüßen und doch qualvoll ersehnten Höhepunktes auf mich zurollten.

Mein Körper begann heftig zu zucken, meine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, als die Woge über mir zusammenschlug und mich mitriss in einer lustvollen riesigen Welle. Er hörte auch nicht auf, als ich einen heißeren leisen Schrei ausstieß, der dann in ein Keuchen und zuletzt in ein Wimmern überging.

Erst als das heftige Zittern nachließ, hob er den Kopf und sah mich aus glühenden schwarzen Augen an und sein Blick schien dabei in meine tiefsten Gedanken einzudringen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment, nachdem sich mein Körper wieder beruhigt hatte, richtete ich mich etwas auf, streckte meine Hände nach ihm aus, strich über seine Brust und ließ meine Fingerspitzen über seine Brustwarzen gleiten, wobei er leicht zusammenzuckte, aber nicht zurück wich.

Meine Hand glitt tiefer, bis sie den Bund seiner Hose erreichte, dann schob ich die Finger ein Stück weit hinein, krallte sie im Gürtel fest und zog ihn ruckartig näher an mich heran. Ich sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, woraufhin er eine Augenbraue hob mich kaum merklich anlächelte. Dann folgte er mit seinen Augen meinen Fingern, die bedächtig begannen den Gürtel seiner Hose zu öffnen und dann den Knopf. Wieder blickte er auf und seine schwarzen Augen schienen zu glühen, als ich langsam meine Hand unter den Stoff schob und sich meine Finger, über seine Erregung streichend, um diese legten und ich ihn sofort zu massieren begannen.

Ganz tief aus seiner Kehle kam ein Stöhnen, welches schon fast einem knurren gleich kam. Schmunzelnd hielt ich seinem Blick stand und genoss es, ihn so vor Gier blickend vor mir stehen zu sehen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde mir aber klar, dass nicht er derjenige war, der mit sich und der Geduld kämpfte sondern ich. Denn langsam aber sicher hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, ich wollte ihn endlich in mir spüren. So war wieder ich es, die umständlich begann ihm seine Hosen von den Hüften zu schieben, doch anstatt mir zu helfen beobachtete er mich nur und ich sah, wie seine Lippen sich zu kräuseln begannen. Meine Augen begannen daraufhin wild zu funkeln, ich nahm einfach meine Hand von seinem Schaft und schob ihm schroff die Hose vom Körper.

Geduldig ließ er es geschehen, doch gleichzeitig strich er mit seiner Hand über meinen Bauch nach oben, nestelte am Vorderverschluss meines BHs und öffnete diesen, so dass sich meine Brüste vor seinen Augen entfalteten, als er den schwarzen Stoff zur Seite schob und gleichzeitig aus seiner Hose stieg.

Sanft strich er über meine bloße Haut, knetete meine Wölbungen und begann meine Knospen zwischen den Fingern zu reiben. Wieder ließ ich meine Hand zwischen seine Beine wandern, denn ich konnte es kaum noch aushalten und versuchte ihn dadurch, dass ich ihn weiter reizte und massierte, dazu zu bringen, dass er mich endlich nehmen würde. Meine offensichtliche Forderung übergehend, beugte er sich nach vorn, legte seine Lippen auf meine Brust und begann daran zu saugen. Seine Zunge kreiste um meine Brustwarze, die sich im hart entgegen reckte und jedes Mal, wenn er begann diese zu bearbeiten, spürte ich kleine Stromstöße durch meinen Körper jagen, die sich alle in meinem Schoss sammelten und dort erneut ein heftiges Feuer entfachten.

„Bitte ...", keuchte ich flehend gegen seine Ohren und er hob dann seinen Kopf an. Kaum merklich nickte er nun, trat näher an mich heran, gab mir wieder einen Kuss und rieb kurz seinen Schaft zwischen meinen Beinen, bevor er seine Hände an meine Hüften legte und mit einem so heftigen Ruck in mich eindrang, dass mir ein erschrockener, aufstöhnender Schrei entfuhr, als er mich so schnell, so hart und fordernd ausfüllte.

Ich konnte das Pochen seiner Männlichkeit förmlich spüren, oder war es ich es, die sich so fordernd um ihn schmiegte? Er suchte meinen Blick, den ich sofort erwiderte und ohne zu zögern, begann er nun sich in mir zu bewegen. Fast ganz zog er sich aus mir zurück und stieß dann wieder kräftig in mich, doch nur ein paar Mal, denn dann, ohne Vorwarnung, zog er mich kräftig an sich, hob mich hoch, so dass ich überrascht meine Arme um seinen Nacken und meine Beine um seine Hüfte schlingen musste, um mich festzuhalten.

Mit wenigen Schritten trug er mich zum Bett hinüber, rutschte auf einem Knie auf die Matratze, bevor er mich auf der selbigen ablegte und mir folgte, ohne den Kontakt mit mir zu verlieren.

Sofort, ohne noch weiter zu zögern, schlug er dann einen schnellen Rhythmus an und ich erschauderte jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er mich so hart und fordernd ausfüllte. Immer wieder stieß er kräftig in mich und dadurch, dass ich meine Beine immer noch um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte, konnte ich ihn sehr tief in mir spüren. Erneut schwankten meine Gefühle, von ‚ihn unbedingt ansehen zu müssen, bis hin, die Augen zu schließen', um ihn noch intensiver spüren zu können.

Als ich seine Hand auf meiner Wange spürte, öffnete ich erneut meine Augen und sah zu ihm hoch. Ich erkannte, wie seine tiefschwarzen Augen… oh mein Gott, ich hatte noch nie im Leben so dunkle Augen gesehen… immer wieder über mein Gesicht huschten und in dem Moment konnte ich nicht anders, als es ihm gleich zu tun. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, wie sehr er inzwischen erregt war und mein Wunsch, dass er das heiße Feuer in mir löschen sollte, stieg unaufhörlich weiter an.

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit spürte den Druck in mir wachsen, genau so wie die Feuer, das meinen Körper mitriss und mich glauben machen wollte, dass dieser im nächsten Moment verbrennen müsse.

Doch jeder seiner Stöße, lehrte mich eines besseren, denn die Hitze stieg immer mehr an, und immer wenn ich glaubte, jetzt wäre es nicht mehr steigerbar, ging es doch noch weiter. Meine Augen sahen immer noch auf zu ihm, meine Hände, die über seine Brust gewandert waren, ihn kurz an den empfindlichen Brustwarzen gereizt hatten, krallten sich jetzt in seine Schultern, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und gleichzeitig, wollte ich auch, dass es nie wieder aufhören sollte.

Doch in dem Moment, als ich etwas sagen wollte, überrollte mich der Höhepunkt und ihm mein Becken entgegen hebend, presste ich meinen Kopf in das Kissen unter mir. Fast gleichzeitig stöhnte er laut auf und stieß unkontrolliert noch einige Male in mich, bevor er, von mir nach unten gezogen, auf mich herunter sank. Zitternd und bebend schlang ich meine Arme um ihn, mit dem unerfüllbaren Wunsch, in dem Moment komplett mit ihm verschmelzen zu wollen. Während er sich immer noch sachte weiterbewegte, suchten sich unsere Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem langen heftigen Kuss, der unsere Empfindungen noch intensivierte. Immer wieder zuckte mein Unterleib unter ihm, zog ich mich um seinen pochenden Schaft zusammen und spürte, wie sich sein heißer Liebessaft in mir ausbreitete und anstatt, das Feuer der Lust zu löschen, es nur noch mehr anzufachen schien.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange wir so umschlungen da gelegen hatten und wie lange es wirklich gedauert hatte, bis sich unsere Körper wieder beruhigt hatten, unsere Herzen nicht mehr, wie wilder Donner sich gegenseitig jagten und wir wieder normal atmeten.

Doch ich werde nie den Moment vergessen, als sich unsere Augen trafen, so strahlend, überglücklich und über alle maßen befriedigt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Der Fremde in der Nacht 2

Kapitel 2 Der Fremde in der Nacht 2

Erneut hauchte er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er mich wieder musterte und sich dann langsam neben mich legte. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern folgte ich ihm, woraufhin er sich auf den Rücken sinken ließ und mich hinterher zog.

Meine Augen huschten flüchtig über seinen ganzen Körper und dann öffnete ich meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen. Seine Finger, die er mir wieder auf die Lippen legen wollte, fing ich diesmal ab und hielt sie fest.

„Bitte. Warum willst du nicht mit mir sprechen, ich würde so gerne deinen Namen erfahren", sagte ich leise und erschrak beinnahe, denn meine eigenen Stimme klang so fremd in dem Moment. Er zögerte kurz doch dann begann er auch zu reden.

„Du bist wunderschön", war das Erste was ich von ihm hörte und ich war mehr als positiv überrascht, über den tiefen Klang seiner Stimme. Sie klang so unbeschreiblich männlich und jagte mir erneut einen angenehmen Schauer über meinen Rücken.

„Aber ich denke es würde diese wunderbare einmalige Magie zwischen uns zerstören, wenn ich dir meinen Namen nennen würde", sagte er dann bedächtig, ließ seine Finger über meine Arme wandern und nahm dann meine Hand, die eigentlich seine hielt und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Aber…", wollte ich protestieren, doch er schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf.

„Bitte lass es einfach so, wie es ist", bat er mich dann leise.

„Ist es wegen der Frau, die vorhin bei dir war?", wollte ich wissen.

„Tonks?", fragte er überrascht und lächelte dann, „Nein, nein", wehrte er sofort ab. „Es gibt keine Frau, die mein Leben mit mir teilt, wenn es das ist, was du denkst", erklärte er und strich mit seiner Hand über mein Gesicht. Doch nun verstand ich noch weniger, warum er mir seinen Namen nicht sagen wollte.

„Frag bitte nicht mehr nach."

„Aber ich kann es nicht verstehen, ich meine… ich würde dich auch gerne irgendwie ansprechen. Ich…", versuchte ich nun fast verzweifelt ihn zu überzeugen.

„Warum denkst du dir nicht etwas für mich aus, ich bin mir sicher, egal was du wählst, es wird mir gefallen", sagte er leise und küsste mich erneut. Er war und blieb hartnäckig, das merkte ich jetzt.

„Gut, wenn es dir so wichtig ist…" Einen Moment musterte ich ihn und dann huschte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, als mir etwas einfiel. Es war eine Bezeichnung, wie ich sie ihm schon lange gegeben hatte, auch wenn es etwas albern war, doch ich fand es mehr als passend.

„Dann nenne ich dich meinen schwarzen Prinzen", sagte ich und sah ihn abwartend an. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue und richtete sich leicht auf.

„Wie kommst du auf so was?"

„Du sagtest doch, es wird dir gefallen, egal was ich wähle."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefällt, ich habe mich nur gewundert", erklärte er.

„Ich habe dich zum ersten Mal auf einem Schloss getroffen, und auf einem Schloss leben bekanntlich Prinzen", erklärte ich ihm schmunzelnd und er legte sich nickend zurück.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er leise und sah mich dann wieder erster an.

„Würdest du heute Nacht hier bleiben?", bat er nun.

„Natürlich, nichts lieber als das", gab ich gleich zurück, und ließ meine Finger über seine Brust im Zickzack hin und her wandern.

Erleichtert atmete er aus und ich merkte, wie er sich wieder deutlich entspannte. Nachdenklich musterte ich ihn nun genauer, so als würde ich dabei den Grund herausfinden können, warum er so ein Geheimnis um seine Herkunft, seinen Namen machte.

Gleichzeitig erforschten meine Finger immer mehr von seinem Körper und ausversehen glitten meine Fingerspitzen erneut über eine seiner Brustwarzen, wobei er wieder leise aufkeuchte und ich deutlich spürte, wie sich diese in Sekunden schnelle hart aufrichtete. Plötzlich packte mich der Schalk und die Neugier, kurz sah ich zu ihm auf, erkannte seinen erstaunten und fragenden Blick, dann senkte ich meinen Kopf und küsste seine Brustwarze. Meine Zunge glitt über die Erhebung und umkreiste sie, nur um das Ganze gleich noch einmal zu wiederholen. Er stöhnte auf und ich spürte, wie sich sein Körper immer wieder kurz anspannte.

„Was hast du vor", keuchte er leise und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um in meine Augen sehen können. Doch ich antwortete ihm nicht, warf ihm nur einen ganz kurzen Blick zu und schickte meine Hand auf Wanderschaft. Immer tiefer schob ich sie, während sie leicht massierend über seinen Bauch und dann über sein Becken glitt. Wie ausversehen, strich mein Ellenbogen über seinen Schaft und auch dort spürte ich sofort eine Reaktion, was mich anspornte damit weiter zu machen. Während ich meine Hand tiefer, über seine Schenkel wandern ließ, rieb ich erneut mit dem Ellenbogen über seine Mitte, und als ich merkte, dass dieses Tun nicht ohne Folgen blieb, lächelte ich gegen seine Brust.

Langsam rutschte ich tiefer, Küsse und feuchte Spuren mit der Zunge auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch hinterlassend. Erst als ich seine Hüfte erreicht hatte, hob ich noch einmal kurz den Kopf und funkelte ihn schmunzelnd an.

Meine Hand legte sich direkt um seine Erregung, die langsam aber sicher immer härter wurde und ein gieriger Blick auf seine Männlichkeit, zeigte mir, dass sich eine kleine glänzende Perle auf dessen Spitze gebildet hatte. Noch einmal blickte ich zu ihm auf, leckte mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen um gleich darauf, meinen Kopf wieder nach unten zu senken. Genüsslich ließ ich meine Zunge über die Spitze seiner Erregung streichen und leckte diesen Beweiß, seiner Empfindungen genüsslich ab.

Leise hörte ich sein Stöhnen, als ich das tat und nun konnte ich nicht mehr anders, sofort danach schlossen sich meine Lippen um seinen Schaft und während ich ihn gleichzeitig mit der Hand massierte, saugte ich fordernd an ihm. So dauerte es auch nicht sonderlich lang und ich bearbeitete erneut seine harte und pochende Männlichkeit.

Es war einfach nur erregend und gefiel mir sehr, wie er sich unter mir wand, sein Becken immer wieder leicht anhob und seine Hände über meinen Rücken glitten, mal zarter, mal fordernder, je nach dem, was meine Lippen oder meine Zunge mit ihm anstellten.

Das war das erste Mal, dass nicht er die führende Kraft bei unserem Liebespiel war, sondern er sich mir ganz und gar hin gab.

Langsam spürte ich, wie auch das Pochen in meinem Schoß zunahm, wie mein Körper danach gierte sich wieder mit ihm zu vereinigen, doch gleichzeitig war auch dieses Verlangen in mir, weiter über ihn, über eine Gefühle eine gewisse Macht zu haben.

Doch da hatte ich die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er seine Hände an meinen Kopf legte, nicht grob aber dennoch sehr bestimmt, mein Tun unterbrach und als ich widerwillig aufsah und in seine Augen blickte, durchzuckte mich ein Lustgefühl, dass ich ihm in dem Moment jeden, aber auch wirklich jeden Wunsch erfüllt hätte.

„Setzt dich auf mich", befahl er mir, und es war ein Befehl und keine Bitte, die nun aus seinem Mund kam. Aber gerade dieser Ton war es, der mich erschaudern ließ und ich wollte schon seiner Auforderung nachkommen, als er mich stoppte und umdrehte. Zuerst kapierte ich nicht wirklich, doch dann, als er mein Bein über seine Hüften zog und ich dann mit dem Rücken zu seinem Gesicht, rittlings über seinen Beinen saß, hatte ich verstanden.

Kurz presste ich meine Scham gegen seinen harten Schaft und rieb mich an ihm, doch sofort hob ich verlangend meine Hüften an und sorgte dafür, dass er in mich drang und überdeutlich auszufüllen begann. Quälend langsam ließ ich mich auf ihn sinken, und stützte mich dann mit meinen Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

Hinter mir hörte ich ein genussvolles Seufzen, und auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, was mir in dem Moment gar nicht gefiel, wusste ich, was er wollte. Selber sehr erregt, kam ich seinem Wunsch nach und begann meine Hüften nach vorn und nach hinten zu bewegen, immer fest gegen ihn gepresst.

Gleich darauf wanderten seine Hände über meinen Rücken, dann über meine Hüften nach vorn zu meinen Schenkeln, glitten auf die Innenseiten und fanden ihren Weg zu meiner Mitte. Seine Finger forschten nach meiner empfindlichsten Stelle und begannen daran sachte zu reiben, aber nur für einen Moment, in dem ich stöhnend gegen seine Finger zuckte, dann legte er die Hände wieder an meinen Po und drückte diesen zusätzlich leicht nach oben, so dass ich mich nicht nur nach von und hinten bewegte, sondern auch nach oben und mich dann wieder auf ihn sinken ließ.

Sehr schnell steigerten wir dadurch unser beider Erregung und das Stöhnen, dass über unser beider Lippen kam, wurde immer lauter.

Nachdem ich mich seinem fordernden Rhythmus angepasst hatte, wobei er jedes Mal, wenn ich mich auf ihn sinken ließ, gleichzeitig kraftvoll mit seinen Hüften nach oben stieß, nahm er die Hände von meinen Hüften, ließ sie zu meinen Brüsten wandern und zog dann meinen Oberkörper zu sich nach hinten.

Ich musste mich mit meinen Händen hinter mir abstützen, um nicht ganz auf ihn zu kippen und vor allem, um meine Bewegungen weiterführen zu können, mit denen ich in dem Moment nicht aufhören wollte.

Sein Stöhnen wurde noch lauter und immer wieder spürte ich seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr, wenn er den Kopf hob und mich im Nacken oder am Hals küsste. Auch in mir steigerte sich die Lust, als ich ihn noch fester mit meiner Enge umschloss, aufgrund der Stellung, die wir nun innehatten. Ich konnte schon fühlen, wie mein Körper zu beben begann, meine Gedanken nur noch auf diesen einen Zeitpunkt gerichtet und sich dann mein Unterleib krampfartig, teils schmerzhaft und doch so lustvoll begann, heftig um ihn zusammen zu ziehen. In dem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl in einem schwerelosen Raum zu sein und glitt mir einem kehligen Laut über eine Klippe, und schien dann zu fallen und zu fallen … bis er kurze Zeit später unter mir ebenfalls laut aufstöhnte, noch einmal heftig in mich stieß und er in meinen Höhepunkt mit einstimmte, was mich erneut mit ihm mitriss.

Meine Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung und dann knickten sie auch schon kraftlos ein und ich sank vollkommen erschöpft mit meinem Rücken auf seine Brust, was ihn aber nicht zu stören schien. Im Gegenteil, er schlang seine Arme um meine Mitte, hielt mich fest und als ich den Kopf etwas zu ihm drehte, suchte er meine Lippen, die er fordernd zu küssen begann.

Noch immer keuchte ich leicht, doch nun in seinen Mund, denn er dachte nicht daran, den Kuss zu unterbrechen und auch selbst in dieser Lage spürte ich, wie unsere Herzen um die Wette zu schlagen schienen.

Erst nach einiger Zeit, als das Beben und Zittern unserer Körper nachgelassen hatte, löste er seine Lippen von den meinen und ich drückte mich kurz nach oben, aber nur um mich umzudrehen und dann wieder auf ihn zu legen, denn ich wollte ihn weiterhin ganz nah bei mir spüren, aber ich wollte ihn auch dabei ansehen können.

Er empfing mich sofort wieder, schlang seinen Arm erneut um mich und strich mit den Fingern der anderen Hand eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht.

„Bleib bei mir heute Nacht", bat er mich erneut in dem Moment.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber tun würde. Natürlich bleib ich", gab ich ihm zur Antwort, küsste ihn wieder und wieder und musterte sein Gesicht, ließ meine Finger über seine hohen Wangenknochen wandern, strich mit ihnen über seine hohe Stirn und dann glitten sie über seine leicht hakenförmige Nase wieder hinunter bis zu seinen Lippen. Als ich darüber strich, hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen und fing dann meine Hand mit der seinen ein. Er hielt sie fest und presste sie noch einmal gegen seine Lippen.

Er holte Luft, so als wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann schloss er den Mund wieder, so als hätte ihn der Mut verlassen.

„Sag es mir, bitte", hauchte ich und blickte in seine wunderschönen fast schwarzen Augen, die jetzt leicht ängstlich blickten. Er schien fieberhaft nach den rechten Worten zu suchen und ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange.

„Nur Mut, ich werde dich nicht auffressen. Du kannst es mir sagen", forderte ich ihn noch einmal auf und nachdem er sich wohl innerlich einen Ruck gegeben hatte, öffnete er den Mund.

„Ich… ich würde dich gern wieder sehen, wenn das möglich wäre", sagte er dann leicht unsicher, da er wohl angst hatte, dass ich das ablehnen könnte, doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über meine Lippen.

„Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen? Genau das ist es, was ich mir auch wünsche. Ich möchte nicht, dass es hier wieder endet. Es ist etwas so wundervolles, was uns beide verbindet. Ja, ja sicher will ich dich auch wieder sehen. Auch wenn deine Bedingungen dafür sehr hart sind, oder wirst du mir jetzt deinen Namen sagen?", bat sie ihn erneut, doch er schüttelte entschlossen seinen Kopf.

„Gut, dann bleibst du eben mein schwarzer Prinz", gab sie zurück und küsste ihn erneut, doch diesmal überglücklich, mit der Gewissheit, ihn wieder sehen zu dürfen…

**ENDE**


End file.
